


Keeping Control

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus controls himself more than Rabastan does, but that doesn't mean he's above giving in to his brother sometimes... Gift for Couture Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Couture_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couture_Girl/gifts).



Dinner parties with the Blacks were boring; that was something that Rodolphus had come to terms with a long time ago. The Lestranges attended them only because Rodolphus and Rabastan were going to be married into the Black family, and if they had had a choice, none of them would ever have gone.

But they didn't have a choice.

It was at one of these dinner parties, while Rodolphus was sitting at the table and trying desperately to look interested in the discussion that his father and Cygnus were having, that he felt a hand slide onto his knee and one finger trail up his thigh.

Rodolphus jumped when he felt a hand on his leg beneath the table. He glanced at Bellatrix, but her hands were both clearly in view as she swirled her food idly around her plate, clearly unwilling to eat it.

He looked to his other side, and Rabastan smirked at him.

"Something wrong, brother?" he whispered and Rodolphus felt the hand squeeze his thigh beneath the table.

"Rab, what are you  _doing_?" he hissed, a flush already rising on his face.

"Me? Nothing." Rabastan batted his eyelids innocently. Rodolphus gritted his teeth and looked back at his food. Rabastan's hand stroked his thigh slowly, then slid in between his legs and Rodolphus felt one fingertip swirl delicately over his crotch.

Oh, that should  _not_  have been so hot.

Rabastan's hand closed tightly around his balls through his trousers and he jumped, his fork clattering loudly against his plate. Bellatrix looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Rod?" she drawled, and Rodolphus flushed deeply.

"No," he said quickly, taking deep breaths to try to steady himself, and acutely aware that his brother's hand was working him beneath the table, and if Bellatrix only tilted her head the right way, she'd be able to see what he was doing to him. "I'm fine."

Bellatrix looked at him suspiciously, then turned away again. Rodolphus ducked his head and stared at his plate.

Rabastan's fingers dragged along the side of his cock, which was quickly beginning to strain against his trousers, which were already tight and uncomfortable and were now nearly unbearable. Rodolphus tried not to look at his brother, but it was tempting, so tempting…

He tried to turn his attention to the conversations of the other guests at the party, but he just couldn't focus on all the discussion of politics and the Dark Lord and what was going to happen when he overtook the Ministry. Rodolphus would usually have been engrossed in such discussions, fascinated by every mention of the Dark Lord that passed his parents' lips, but he couldn't, he just couldn't…

Rodolphus bit back a moan when Rabastan squeezed him. He could feel his trousers tenting around his erection, which was trapped quite painfully against his inner thigh.

_Sweet God, he was going to… right there, in the middle of the party…_

Rabastan stroked the head of his cock slowly between his fingers and Rodolphus gritted his teeth. Rabastan was going to make him come, right here, in front of everyone, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

( _Nothing that he_ wanted _to do about it – he was too hard now, too close to stop_ )

And then Rabastan's hand was gone. A spasm ran through Rodolphus's body – an automatic reaction to the sudden loss – and he turned and glared at his brother. Rabastan was turned away from him, picking at his food, and Rodolphus could just see the tiniest of smirks twisting Rabastan's lips.

"Bastard," he hissed, leaning towards Rabastan under the pretence of reaching for the salt.

Rabastan didn't respond, but Rodolphus could see satisfaction all over his brother's face.

It took all the self-control Rodolphus had to sit through the rest of that meal. He ached terribly – so badly that he could hardly speak without groaning in pain – but he dared not excuse himself to take care of it, for fear that someone would see. There was still a distinct pain in his groin when the dinner was finally over and the Lestranges stood to leave. Rodolphus pulled his cloak around himself swiftly, and as soon as they were home, he followed Rabastan upstairs and stepped into his bedroom without bothering to knock.

Rabastan was lying face-down on his bed – still in the dress robes he had worn to dinner, though he had kicked off his shoes – and Rodolphus couldn't help letting his eyes linger for a moment at the smooth angles of his brother's legs and hips. He could have stared for a lot longer, but Rabastan rolled over and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong, Rod?" he asked, all innocence.

Rodolphus closed the door behind him, swallowing and trying to look at Rabastan seriously – like an equal, like a friend, instead of like his baby brother.

"You touched me," he said quietly, simply. "During dinner."

Rabastan all but leapt to his feet. "Oh, Rod, I'm sorry." He ducked his head and looked up at Rodolphus from beneath lowered eyelids, like a child being admonished. "I hope you didn't mind  _too_  terribly…"

_Of course I minded – and I minded even more that you stopped._

Rodolphus wanted to snap at his brother, but he controlled himself – like he always controlled himself when Rab didn't… "Why did you do it?"

"Are you angry at me, Rod?" Rabastan took a step towards his brother and laid his hand brazenly on his chest. "It was Bellatrix. I didn't like how you looked at her, Rod – I didn't like how  _much_  you looked at her… I just… wanted to get your attention, and I…" He ran his tongue around his thin lips. "I just couldn't control myself." He ran his fingertips slowly down Rodolphus's chest. "I don't know what came over me. Are you angry at me?" He looked up at Rodolphus, eyes wide and innocent, while he toyed gently with the buttons of his brother's jacket.

"N- Not angry." The words stuck in Rodolphus's throat. Feeling his brother's fingers tap so lightly and nimbly over his chest brought back in full force the memory of how those fingers had felt when they ran over his cock through his trousers…

"What, then?" Rabastan whispered. "I can tell that you don't want to say it, but I know you're feeling… something…" His fingers slid lower and Rodolphus jerked back breathlessly, for he was  _sure_  that Rabastan had been about to lay his hand on him…

"Oh, I see." A small smile curved Rabastan's lips. "Not angry at all, then…"

Rodolphus couldn't control himself for a minute longer. He caught Rabastan in his arms and lifted him clear off the ground, smashing his lips against his. Rabastan let out a delighted moan and Rodolphus felt his brother's hands tugging at the back of his jacket.

"Here…" Rodolphus all but threw Rabastan onto the bed and he struggled out of his shirt before crawling in between Rabastan's legs and kissing him again. His brother's lips tasted sweet and felt good against his, and he pressed him down onto the pillow, deepening the kiss until their teeth bumped together.

"I could have come during dinner," Rodolphus whispered, pulling back and tugging at the buttons of Rabastan's shirt. "I could have come all over your hand…"

"That would have been so humiliating," Rabastan breathed, but his eyes glittered and he ran his tongue around his lips. "But  _oh_ , so  _hot_ , Rod… Rod, if you'd come, I think I would have too."

"Christ, Rab…" A shiver ran through Rodolphus's body as he imagined his brother coming in his trousers, and all because of him. "Do you know what it does to me when you say things like that?"

"I have some idea…" Rabastan's hand moved to rest on the small of Rodolphus's back. "But maybe you should show me…"

Rodolphus could feel Rabastan's hardness pressing his thigh and he ground against it, tearing moans from his brother's throat. "You want me to, Rab? You want me to show you how hard I got?"

" _Yes!_ "

Rodolphus tore at the buttons of his trousers and Rabastan gasped and panted desperately, rocking against his thigh. The second Rodolphus's trousers were undone, Rabastan's hand shot down and his fingers wrapped around Rodolphus's length. Rodolphus's body heaved in pleasure as Rabastan stroked him. His little brother's fingers were skilled and steady and he knew  _just_ how to touch him…

Rabastan rolled atop him, pushing him down onto the bed. "Can I take you in my mouth, Rod?" he whispered, so quietly, so sweetly.

"Jesus  _Christ_ , yes!"

He smiled, running his tongue around his lips again, then he sank down between Rodolphus's thighs and ran his lips up the underside of his erection. Rodolphus flushed at the sight of his  _beautiful_  little brother with his mouth on his cock.

Rabastan slid the head into his mouth and moaned around it, sending vibrations through Rodolphus's body. Rodolphus dug his nails into the sheets, trying to resist the urge to thrust up, to fuck his brother's mouth as roughly as he could, to make himself come down his throat…

Rabastan's tongue swirled around the head of Rodolphus's aching erection and he looked up to meet Rodolphus's eyes.

"You're good," Rodolphus panted softly. He reached down and stroked his brother's hair, perhaps a little more roughly than he needed to. "You're good at this, really fucking good…"

Rabastan smiled as best he could around his brother's cock, then lowered his head and set to work again, sliding his lips up and down the length, taking it deeper and deeper into his throat…

Rodolphus's hips bucked and he groaned. "Rab, I'm–"

Rabastan pulled away so quickly that Rodolphus didn't know what had happened. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Rabastan was on top of him, slithering out of his trousers.

"I want you, Rod," Rabastan murmured tenderly. He settled himself on his hands and knees and took Rodolphus's hand, laying it on his arse. "Here, mm… get me ready…"

Rodolphus ran his fingers along his brother's cleft, then slowly pushed a finger into him. Rabastan tossed his head and groaned softly. "God, yes, that feels  _so_ good…"

The look on Rabastan's face told Rodolphus exactly how much he was enjoying it. He sighed and gasped in pleasure while Rodolphus worked his fingers deeper and deeper. "That's  _so_  good…"

" _Now_ ," Rodolphus murmured. He pulled his fingers out – eliciting a groan of frustration from Rabastan – then pulled him forward so that Rabastan's hips were right over his.

"Right, right…" Rabastan sank down slowly, bracing his hands against Rodolphus's stomach. "Oh… oh my  _God_ ," he added in a strained whisper as Rodolphus felt his cock slide past the tight ring of muscle. He had to bite his lips and tongue until they bled to stop himself from coming on the spot. There was obvious pain on Rabastan's face, but pleasure too. Rodolphus tried to buck up against his brother, but Rabastan let out a small cry of protest when he tried. "No, no, it hurts… give me a moment…"

Rodolphus groaned in desperate frustration, but he stayed still until Rabastan began to rock on top of him.

"All right… all right…" Rabastan breathed. "I'm ready now… do what you want now…"

Rodolphus flushed in pleasure. Rabastan looked  _so_  beautiful, sitting astride him, trousers off but shirt still on, and a delighted smile on his face. His cock was flushed and hard and Rodolphus took it in his hand, stroking it roughly.

"You- have no- proper sense of patience," Rabastan told him, but there was a wide smile on his face and he rocked against Rodolphus with ever-increasing speed. "Oh, Rod, you  _know_  how good you feel…"

"You were thinking about this at the party, weren't you?" Rodolphus accused. His eyes gleamed. "Thinking about riding me like this…"

"Oh, God, yes, I was," moaned Rabastan. He threw his head back and gripped the sheets on either side of himself, rolling his hips against his brother's. "I was thinking about this and I just- couldn't help touching you…"

"You teased me," Rodolphus told him, grunting a little. "Got me so close…"

"I did, I know…"

"And then… just now, when you had me in your mouth…"

Rabastan swallowed and licked his lips. "I didn't want you to come… I wanted you to be ready for this."

"Bastard!" Rodolphus jerked his hips hard against Rabastan's, then grabbed him and forced him down onto the bed, rolling on top of him. "It hurt, you know, it hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Rabastan moaned. "Didn't mean to hurt you… just meant to- oh,  _fuck_ , Rod!" He interrupted himself and Rodolphus felt him clench. "Th- right there!"

Rodolphus thrust again and Rabastan trembled. He knotted his fingers in Rodolphus's hair, pulling him so close that their lips almost touched each others'. "You're going to make me come…"

"If I were cruel," Rodolphus whispered, "I'd make you wait… I'd not let you–"

"No, Rod, please!" There was an audible note of panic in Rabastan's voice. "Please, Rod, I need you to finish me… I need this!"

Rodolphus bucked his hips against his brother's once more and felt him clench around him. Rabastan's mouth opened in a silent cry, he flung his head back, and his seed spurted out over his stomach. Rodolphus held him close, and his own orgasm washed through him moments later, pulling gasps from his throat. He felt his seed spurt into his brother and Rabastan moaned quietly.

"I- I  _love–_ "

Rodolphus pulled out, collapsing beside Rabastan and hugging him close. He put his lips against his ear and whispered, "What? What do you love, Rab?"

Rabastan looked at him with wide and adoring eyes.

"You."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
